Burn!
"Burn!" ( ！, Bān!) is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Bullettrain. It debuted on November 9, 2014. The opening scenes change from time to time. Changes * Episode 38: The sequence of Yuya running has been redrawn and improved. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is no longer covered in light. Yuri's face is no longer shadowed out. The scenes of Yuya Sakaki dueling Shingo Sawatari and Yuzu Hiragi dueling Masumi Kotsu are changed to Yuya and Yuto appearing together with their Signature Cards and Yuzu along with Serena, respectively. Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 　 ！　一瞬の閃光から 　 ！　そう、僕が行くべき 　 ！　お楽しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの幕開け 期待・不安の未来が　今動き出す 確かな願いが　ここにあるから 　 憧れたあの日目指して　僕は闘う きらめく強さが　 に宿る ／ を繰り返しながら 　 ！　鼓動が 、 、 、 振り切った限界をまた乗り越えて　僕は強くなる 諦めたくはないから 加速する疾風に乗って迎えるんだ 明日すら愛おしくなるほどの僕の夢 あの雲を突き抜けて　眩しい夢を青空に描こう 　 ！　一瞬の閃光から 　 ！　そう、僕が行くべき 　 ！　お楽しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの幕開け |-| Rōmaji= Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto wōrī Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kādo ni yadoru Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara Fīru Itto! Kodō ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bān! Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru Akirametaku wa nai kara Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabushī yume wo aozora ni egakō Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake |-| English= Let's start! From a moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment Our firm desires are here, don't worry Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight Radiant strength dwells in the cards Up and down, over and over again Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn! Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong I don't ever want to give up Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky Let's start! From that moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality |-| Characters * Yuya Sakaki * Yuzu Hiragi * Gong * Ally * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Mieru Hochun * Michio Mokota * Mikiyo Naname * Yuzo Tanegashima * Isao Kachidoki * Yusho Sakaki * Yaiba Todo * Dipper * Masumi Kotsu * Shingo Sawatari * Shun Kurosaki * Sora Shiun'in * Reira * Declan * Reo Akaba * Yuto * Yugo * Yuri * Nico Smiley * Yoko Sakaki * Shuzo Hiragi * Serena (second version) Duel Monsters Card Appearance * Arcana Force VI - The Lovers * Bloom Diva the Melodious Muse * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Infinite Bridge * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Performapal Hip Hippo * Performapal Kaleidoscorp * Performapal Partnaga * Performapal Silver Claw * Ruined Castle of the Sunset * Stargazer Magician * Timegazer Magician Monster Appearance * Performapal Bowhopper * Performapal Partnaga * Performapal Lizardraw * Performapal Kaleidoscorp * Performapal Hip Hippo * Performapal Springoose * Performapal Hammer Mammoth * Performapal Silver Claw * Performapal Drumming Kong * Performapal Trump Witch * Stargazer Magician * Timegazer Magician * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord x3 * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Raidraptor - Rise Falcon Video Trivia * This song's CD cover features all 7 members of Bullet Train (from left to right: Yūki, Takashi, Ryōga, Yūsuke, Kai, Kōichi and Takuya), drawn in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V art style as chibis holding cards. Category:Songs